


home for christmas

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom 2019 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU, fake dating au, i'm the worst au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: A 'we're strangers studying across from each other and you fell asleep on my book' au
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559752
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> day three of 25 days of darhkatom! gonna also start rolling out some one shots i've been meaning to post so we might be veering away from christmas for a bit to get me caught up!

Nora had wanted to move from her study spot hours ago but when she initially arrived at the library, the only open study spot with an outlet available was right across from this science nerd she vaguely remembered having an Introduction to English Writing class with freshman year. The only problem now was that the library had emptied, so Nora could technically move from her spot, but there was the huge problem of the fact that Science Nerd had fallen asleep right atop her Medieval Literature textbook which had been set aside open to book six of _Le Morte d’Arthur_ briefly to fetch a citation for Chretien de Troyes instead.

Now Nora was stuck unless she could figure out some magical way to make the book phase through Science Nerd and not wake him up.

She watched him shift just enough to give Nora an opportunity to slide the book out from underneath his head, hopefully, without waking him.

Best laid plans.

Almost as soon as she got the book free, his forehead slipped from resting on his arm and smacked into the table, waking him.

“OH GOD I’M LATE FOR MY FINAL.” He stands up, nearly scaring and/or pissing off nearby students. Science Nerd checks his smartwatch and realizes the date and time and sits back down. “Oh thank god, it’s not until tomorrow afternoon.”

Nora tries to hold back a laugh. She covers her mouth and closes her book, the quest for the Holy Grail can wait. “Yup, it’s still only about nine pm. Did you have a nice nap on my textbook?” Nora cocks an eyebrow.

Science Nerd blushes hard. “Oh my god I’m so sorry you totally could’ve taken it as soon as I fell asleep. I wouldn’t have cared if you had woken me up.”

“Given how long you slept it seemed like you needed the rest.”

He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah well I’ve been up at odd hours with little sleep monitoring an experiment for my capstone. I was writing up the preliminary report and must’ve fell asleep.”

“I’ve just been here, writing my paper on women in medieval literature so I really wasn’t doing anything like curing cancer or whatever you’re probably doing.”

He shakes his head. “That honestly sounds fascinating and like a good brain break from physics.”

“We can trade only if I don’t actually have to do your research!” Nora jokes.

He chuckles and ducks his head. “So, got any fun holiday plans once finals are done?”

Nora sours briefly. “Not unless my friend Ava takes pity on me and lets me go home with her for Christmas. I’m probably staying in my apartment here in town.”

“Why’s that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No, no, it’s alright… my parents passed away and I’d have to travel pretty far to see my few remaining obligation relatives so I just realized it’s not worth it.”

“Any local friends you could tag along to family festivities with?”

Nora shakes her head. “Nope, it’ll just be me, hot cocoa, and Jane Austen for the six week break.”

“Do you want to come to Christmas with my family?”

Nora blinks. “I don’t even know your name.”

He turns red, realizing he now sounds like a creep. “Oh god I’m so sorry! My name is Ray, Ray Palmer. God I’m such an idiot. I just hate seeing people being lonely over the holidays.”

Nora purses her lips. “My name is Nora Darhk and really it’s okay. A sexual predator wouldn’t be profusely apologizing for sounding like one so I guess there’s that. Umm… where are heading?”

“Ivy Town, but I’m just staying from after finals until the New Year I have to be back here by January 3rd to resume my research. But my mom is glad I’ll see her for some before Christmas so I guess I’ve satisfied her.”

Nora nods. “That’s not too far.”

“I’ll also pay for all your travel.”

She sucks in a deep breath, was she really doing this? “When do we leave?”

xxxx

The trip there wasn’t so bad, they listened to an audiobook on the way, _A Christmas Carol_ because it was something they could agree on and festive. Nora watched them enter the small town and rested her head against the window, she always wished she’d grown up in a town like this. Star City wasn’t big like New York or some other metropolis but it never felt like home or homey, not like what Ivy Town appeared to be.

They pulled up to a modest two story home with some cars already in the driveway, the house was fully decorated for Christmas already, lights, inflated lawn ornaments, candy canes lined the walkway up to the front door. Ray got the door for Nora and she stepped out to the freshly shoveled driveway. She buried her nose into her scarf and thanked Ray. She went to grab for her luggage once he pulled it out of the trunk but he swatted her hand away. Nora shakes her head and they head to the front door.

The door is open before they can even ring the doorbell. An excited older woman with Ray’s brown eyes answers the door.

“RAYMOND YOU’VE BROUGHT A GIRL! Oh it’s so nice to see Raymond has finally found a girlfriend while in school.”

Nora turns blood red and she’s immediately enveloped in a warm hug. “Hi ummm I’m Nora.” That was not in any way a denial of being Ray’s girlfriend.

“Both of my boys have someone to kiss under the mistletoe how wonderful.” Ray’s mother breaks the hug and moves to hug Ray. “I’ll forgive you for not telling me about her. I know how private you can be.” She turns to Nora. “I’m Sandy Palmer, Ray’s mother.”

Nora smiles back cordially. “Hi.”

Nora and Ray exchange a look, it was too late to correct the mistake now, so they move inside.

When they entered the living room there was a boy who favored Ray greatly sitting next to a redhead about their age. They each had a mug of cocoa.

“Sup bro.” The boy favoring Ray stood and he embraced Ray.

“Hey Sydney, how’s the second best school in the country?”

“CCU is great, how’s the actual second best school in the country?”

“SCU is actually the best. It brought me Nora.” The sentiment sounded so genuine that Nora’s cheeks flushed pink.

Sydney breaks the hug with Ray and smiles at Nora. “So you’re the girl my mom just flipped over. I’m Sydney, Ray’s fraternal and better looking twin brother, this is my girlfriend Rose.” Sydney gestures to the redhead standing with them now.

Nora nods at them both. “Nice to meet you both.”

“We have apparently much to catch up on. Let’s all sit and I’ll fix you both some cocoa!”

xxxx

Ray let Nora do most of the talking, to no surprise, for an English major, she was good at coming up with a story. She moved how they met back to the spring semester studying for finals and that they’d dated mostly over the summer to see how they’d work. They continued to keep it quiet this past semester in case school got too much.

“But then it didn’t and Nora agreed to come visit while I was here over break.”

“Do you have any family that’s going to miss seeing you?” Sandy asks.

Nora looks down at her lap. “My parents died a few years ago so no, I don’t,” she replies quietly.

Sandy frowns. “Oh goodness I’m so sorry honey, well, we’re so glad to have you.”

Nora smiles. “Thanks. You have a lovely home and the town is beautiful too.”

“Thank you! When Sydney came home for Thanksgiving he helped with most of the outdoor decorating, Raymond was otherwise occupied. Now I truly know why.” Sandy gave them a knowing look.

Nora glances between Ray and leans in to whisper, “what is she talking about?”

Ray whispers back, “I didn’t come home for Thanksgiving because I had time sensitive stuff for my capstone, I think my mom now thinks I didn’t come home because I was spending it with you.”

Nora blushes. “Oh I see.”

“You two reliving your fond Thanksgiving memories?”

“MOM!” Ray rubs the back of his neck. “I’m gonna get Nora settled into the guest room.”

“Sorry, my dear, that’s actually taken by Rose since Nora was a little bit of a surprise. I don’t know if Nora feels comfortable rooming with a stranger but if she doesn’t, I suppose she could room with you.”

Nora’s cheeks were burning by this point and Sydney protested before she could say anything.

“Why does Ray get to have his girlfriend stay in his room but I don’t get my girlfriend to stay in mine?”

“Because Raymond is far more responsible. Not that I don’t trust you Rose dear but…”

Nora felt the situation growing increasingly awkward as the family began to bicker back and forth. Nora shot Rose a comforting smile but she could tell rooming with her would probably just make things more awkward since she didn’t know her.

So that’s now Nora found herself on an air mattress in Ray’s room.

“If you need more air, just wake Raymond up, I’m sure he’d be happy to help.”

Nora sat cross legged on the air mattress. “Thanks Sandy.”

“I’ll leave you two to get settled!” Ray’s mother disappears and shuts the door behind her.

They both let out a huge sigh. “Keeping up appearances like that is…”

“So hard and I’m good at lying!”

“Thanks for that, by the way, I definitely am not good at lying.”

Nora smiles and places a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t make a habit of lying but I didn’t want to disappoint your mom. She seemed very eager for you to bring home a girlfriend.”

“Yeah… my last girlfriend… she umm… she passed away when we were in high school. I haven’t dated since her.”

“Oh god I’m so sorry, Ray.” Nora moves up to the bed this time and pulls him in for a hug. They sit there embracing, breathing each other in, not realizing that the other has never felt safer than sitting there together.

“It was a car accident, there was a drunk driver, they said she died instantly.”

“Still gosh, no one should have to go through that. Especially not so young.”

“You lost your parents.”

“Yeah but they weren’t that great… I’m sure she was…”

“The love of my life. As much as I could have one at seventeen.”

“You’ll find it again, Ray.” Nora squeezes him extra tight. “I promise.”

“I hope you’re right.”

"I hope I am too."

_Five Years Later_

“NANA!!!” Tori launches herself from Ray’s arms to Sandy’s as soon as the door opens.

“There’s my bug!” Sandy embraces her and kisses her all over. “Oh hello you’re getting so big!”

“Nana, you saw me at Thanksgiving!”

“I know but you’re only four, stop growing up.” Sandy frowns.

Two more pairs of legs shuffle towards Sandy and latch onto one of her sides. Sandy laughs and puts Tori down, greeting Sydney and Danny each.

Finally she stands and gets to greet a little one that can’t quite greet her first.

“Oh there she is…” Sandy says in awe at the two month old in Nora’s arms.

“I just got her to fall asleep but here.” Nora gently passes two month old Penny to Sandy and Sandy breathes her in.

“I love that new baby smell.”

“Yeah it’s pretty great.” Nora smiles and tucks herself into Ray’s arms.

“Mmmm probably why you two had so many so fast.” Sandy remarks.

Nora hides her blush into Ray’s chest. “We’re actually probably done. Four is a good number.”

The family makes their way into the living room, greeting Sydney and a due any day now Rose. The kids quickly amuse themselves with toys Sandy had arranged on the floor.

Nora curls up next to Ray and feels him kiss the top of her head. “Feeling alright?”

Nora nods. “Yeah, just can’t believe we managed to get our small army here with no bloodshed.”

“Yeah remember when it was just us?”

“Yeah the first year when we were fake dating? Good times.”

“You want to go back to pretending to be together?”

“It didn’t last long. I kissed you before we even got back to my apartment.”

“Mmmm and conceived Tori within months.”

Nora elbows him. “Be quiet.” She giggles. “Your mother does not like to be reminded of our… order.”

“She’s a fuddy duddy.”

“She can probably hear you.” Nora smiles up at him, “I don’t regret it though. Not a single second.” Nora kisses his lips.

“Mmm me neither.” Ray cups her cheek and leans in for another kiss but is interrupted by Sydney.

“Dr. Palmer are you going to put your PhD’s to good use and help us assemble the Christmas tree or not?”

Ray laughs. “I don’t think my four PhD’s will help much but I think my four kids would love to help.”

“Mmm Penny’s a bit young don’t you think?” Sydney counters playfully.

Sandy interjects, “that’s why she’ll be with Nana ignoring everything her mommy and daddy say that drives her nana crazy.”

Nora buries her face in Ray’s neck. “I told you she was listening.”

“Yeah yeah well she invited us into her home, she’s stuck with us now.”

Nora watches her kids help their uncle place ornaments on the tree and listens to Ray’s comforting heartbeat. “Yeah you’re right. She is.”


End file.
